Hot Night Springs
by leandra1709
Summary: A relaxing evening in Yumanju for Raven turns into a fantasy come true. Strong sexual content. Raven x Judith


Raven leaned back against the rocks in the hot spring water and closed his eyes, comfortable with just a towel around his waist. After all the exhausting events that had gone on, he was glad to be able to relax for a bit at Yumanju. Everyone else had gone their separate ways; Yuri and Karol to Dahngrest, Estelle and Rita to Halure, even Repede went off on his own to work on his competition with the other dog. He wasn't sure where Judith was though.

Ah, Judith. His mind briefly flashed to the time he had spied on her in this very hot springs, seeing all of her beautiful body. Her soft, clear, smooth skin, and her lovely you-know-whats. He started to feel a bit excited. Too bad she wasn't here.

He heard the sliding door to the rooms open, and someone step out. Of course someone would interrupt him while he tried to be alone. He half opened his eyes and muttered, "Just gonna bit in here a bit longer, you mind waitin'?"

"Hello to you, too, Raven," a quiet voice replied from behind him.

Raven's eyes opened wide as he recognized the voice. He forgot to take a breath from surprise and started coughing, "Uhh, J-Judith..."

He started to turn around to look at her, but she stopped him by sharply saying, "Don't you turn around."

Raven froze. Judith continued, "I know you were spying on me when we were here with the others."

Crap. He paused, thinking for an excuse.

"So what did you think?"

Raven was caught off guard again and had another coughing fit. "Wh-what? Uhhh..."

He heard her walk closer, "Oh, you're going to spy on me and not even tell me what you thought?"

Not sure whether she was angry or teasing him, Raven decided to take his chances, "Your body... is..."

The sound of a towel dropping stopped him mid-sentence. His eyes opened even wider and he stuttered, failing to ask the important question. A smooth hand was placed on his shoulder and the inside of his ear tickled as she whispered, "That was my towel."

Raven felt his face grow red while Judith wrapped her arms around his neck. She pushed her big soft breasts against his back, making him breathe in sharply. "Where's the confident Great Raven?" Judith placed a kiss on his cheek then nipped at his ear. Her fingernail traced a circle on his throat, moving down his chest.

The excitement he was getting from this moment was growing. He cleared his throat and moved his legs a bit to readjust.

"Mmm?" Judith hummed quietly, "Is something wrong?"

Finally finding his voice again, Raven played cool, "Heh, what do ya think is wrong?" Not the incredibly seductive Krityan of his dreams getting closer than he ever thought possible...

"Oh really now?" Judith replied cooly.

Raven painfully closed his eyes, not realized he'd said that last part outloud. A quick kiss to his cheek was delivered followed by a question, "You're not going to admit your undying love for me?"

Turning his head to finally look at her beautiful face, Raven became lost in her deep lavender eyes. Sensing his heavy attraction for her, Judith covered his eyes with her hands and moved into the water, onto his lap. When he opened his eyes, he saw her sweet face staring up at him, her chest pressed against his. He sighed and cupped her face with his hand, giving her an intense look that made her heart flutter, "You know, I'm trying very hard to behave myself."

She let her mouth meet with his before pulling back and saying, "Then don't."

All of his self control rushed out of his body as he began to show her how badly he wanted her. His fingers slipped into her hair, pushing her head towards him, hungrily kissing her lips. His tongue found its way between her lips, enjoying the luscious taste of her mouth.

Her mind was only focused on Raven, and as soon as she was pushing herself harder on him, her hair was gripped and he pulled her head back. She let out a few soft pants while he began working his way down her neck with kisses. He tasted her neck gingerly before biting onto it, working his teeth in a way that was relaxing her, but also turning her on even more. A low moan came out, encouraging him to make his way further down. Still gripping her hair, he pulled her away from him, marveling at her naked body, more specifically her flawless breasts. Tender kisses and flicks of his tongue covered them, before he focused on the little pink buds that came out hard as his mouth drew closer. His teeth closed over one, while his mouth sucked and his tongue played with it.

Judith's hands went on the back of Raven's head, her fingers slipping into his hair as well, pulling at it a bit. Her hips moved from excitement, moving his legs apart, letting something hard rub against her thigh. Judith grasped his head with her hands and pushed his face between her feathery bosom. He looked up at her, resting his chin on her cleavage, "I want you, Judith."

A sigh let out, but a small smile was on her face, "Not tonight."

"Hmmm," Raven rubbed his scratchy cheek against her breast, "Alright." He closed his eyes and felt a silky hand caress his face.

"I think I'm going back for now," Judith murmered into Raven's ear. She pulled away from him slowly and gave him one last kiss, "Are you going to stay here?"

He scratched under his ear nonchalantly, "Ahhh, I'll stay in here for a bit. Good for my bones."

Her sly smile met with his mischievious eyes, "Alright then. You better not peek though."

Eyes half open, Raven didn't keep that promise. Water slid down her flawless skin, hypnotizing him to the shiny curves of her backside.

She was beautiful. A woman whose heart he wanted to win. Part of him was disappointed she left early, but maybe it was for the best. He'd stay in the water until the excitement washed away and he could leave without questions. For now, he'd replay that scene in his head over and over. 


End file.
